Tous ceux qui voulaient changer le monde
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Luna Lovegood publie un éditorial dans le Chicaneur à l'occasion des vingt ans de la Bataille de Poudlard.


Tous ceux qui voulaient changer le monde.

2 mai 1998 - 2 mai 2018

...

Alors que des célébrations ont lieu à travers tout le pays, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui ne sont plus avec nous aujourd'hui pour nous accompagner. Tous ces sorciers, qui avaient une famille, des projets, des rêves mais surtout des idéaux, et qui sont morts pour les défendre.

Derrière toutes ces fêtes, ces rassemblements de joie, nous rendrons hommage à la mort de ces combattants. Je parle, bien entendu, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley ou encore Colin Crivey par exemple, mais je parle aussi des autres : Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Crabbe ou Fenrir Greyback, ainsi que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Je sais que mes propos vont choquer et que la rédaction du Chicaneur va certainement être assaillie dès demain par les hiboux apportant vos lettres de protestation. Elles diront que je n'ai pas le droit de tenir de tels propos et que je ne respecte pas ceux qui se sont battus pour nous. Mais je vous demande, chers lecteurs du Chicaneur, de terminer de lire cet éditorial avant de vous jeter sur votre plume. J'ai moi-même combattu lors de cette Bataille, j'ai vu des amis mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru mourir a de nombreuses reprises, et je peux vous assurer qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était plus questions d'idéaux à défendre, ou d'amour qui protège du mal. Il ne s'agissait plus que de sauver sa peau, éviter les attaques et si possible protéger les siens.

Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes, il y a seulement les vainqueurs et les perdants. Imaginez quelques secondes un monde où Lord Voldemort aurait gagné cette Bataille et où Harry Potter serait mort dans cette forêt. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un cataclysme aurait rayé ce pays de la carte ? Que les écoles auraient fermés ? Que l'amour aurait disparu et que le monde aurait été sombré dans le chaos ? Non, et vous le savez. L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, et si nous nous considérons libres aujourd'hui, c'est que ce sont ceux qui ont gagné cette bataille qui ont imposé leur point de vue. Parmi les combattants de la lumière, certains n'ont rien à envier des méthodes des Mangemorts, et parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains n'ont pas plus de sang sur les mains que vous et moi.

Je ne suis pas certaine de refaire les mêmes choix que lorsque j'étais adolescente si des événements similaires venaient à se reproduire. Sommes-nous dans une société plus égalitaire ? Les loups-garous ainsi que les autres hybrides sont-ils mieux intégrés parmi nous ? Le ministère s'est-il enfin réformé ? Les mêmes familles puissantes et anciennes ne nous gouvernent-elles pas toujours ? Les failles de ce système ont été mises à jour pendant la guerre, mais au fond rien n'a changé.

Les membres de l'Ordre, sous l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore croyaient à l'amour, l'égalité et le pardon. Mais ont-ils réellement mis cela en application ? Les anciens mangemorts repentis sont-ils pardonnés ? Ont-ils retrouvé une place dans notre nouvelle société ?

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il eu tant de partisans et aussi dévoués ? Il a séduit ceux qui se sentaient mis à l'écart de la société. Ceux qui n'étaient pas intégrés et qui se sentaient rejetés. Certaines anciennes familles de sang-purs voulaient défendre leurs traditions car ils ne se reconnaissaient pas dans le monde qui s'offrait à eux. Alors ne sommes-nous pas tous la cause de la montée de Lord Voldemort ? Et aujourd'hui, y a-t-il de la place pour l'émergence d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je crains que la réponse ne soit que trop douloureuse à entendre pour ceux qui ont combattu lors de cette sinistre nuit du 2 mai 1998.

Depuis que j'ai repris ce journal, je m'efforce de préserver la ligne éditoriale insufflée par mon père. Dire les choses, malgré ce que les autorités veulent nous faire croire. Ai-je réussi à garder mon indépendance ? Vais-je pouvoir publier ce texte ? Lorsque vous entendrez pour la centième fois le ministère vous expliquer le déroulement des événements, repensez a cet édito, et demandez-vous si toute cette haine, cette peur et ces morts ont rendu le monde meilleur.

Aujourd'hui fleuriront de beaux discours destinés à enthousiasmer les foules. Mais je vous demande, chers lecteurs, de penser à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ce n'est pas en prononçant des discours ronflants chaque 2 mai qui rendra le monde meilleur, mais les actions quotidiennes. Posez-vous la question : Que faites-vous, jour après jour, pour défendre les idéaux de ceux qui voulaient changer le monde ?

Luna Lovegood (Rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur)

* * *

 _Voilà, ce court OS est terminé. Il s'agit d'un essai, un test qui change un peu de ce que j'écris habituellement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai raison de le publier (en fait j'ai un peu peur des réactions qu'il risque de susciter) mais bon, je prends le risque._

 _Merci de l'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour d'autres fics plus classiques. J'ai plein de projets, il faut juste un peu plus de teps que prévu pour les écrire._

 _LycorisSnape_


End file.
